This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of the proposed work is to develop a rodent model of stress coping that involves choice. The development of a rodent model is meant to allow for more detailed neurochemical investigations of adaptations of the amygdala and hippocampus that determine which behavior is expressed. The long-term objective is to compare hippocampal and amygdalar activity during the process of choosing socially adaptive behavior.